


Judith

by Selah



Series: Long Time Coming [2]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, ViViD (Band), ネガ | NEGA
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, intentional vagueness, oblique references to character death, split time sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been such a beautiful dream, but that was all. Nothing more lasting than a wisp of smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judith

**Author's Note:**

> As with the first fic, this one is split between two time periods, starting in autumn 2009 with the second half in August 2011, bringing us back full circle. Originally written for obscure_jfic@LJ for the challenge prompt "silence," I don't think there's been any edits since original posting in 2012. Title is a reference to A Perfect Circle's "Judith."

The silence of that look was worse than any words. Like a knife through his heart, the way those cold eyes cut right through him. Black ice, it terrified him how easily that affection had disappeared.

“Get out.”

“Isshi....”

“Take your things and _get out_. Now.”

“Isshi, please....”

“NOW!”

Biting his lip, trembling, he took the stairs two at a time, barely able to see as he rushed to shove his things into a bag. He’d been wrong. The hurt, the pain, the anger in those few words had cut worse than any knife.

~*~*~

The package slapped against the wood of the table as it dropped in front of him.

“This is what you came for. Take it and get out.”

“San-kun, I –.”

“Save it. He forgave you long ago, but don't expect me to ever forget what you did, Reno-san. Now go.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” he murmured, needing to say the words for his own sake. He knew San didn't believe him. Or maybe he just didn't care. Reno didn't know, decided it didn't matter. And a part of him was … relieved to know he would never have to set foot in this house ever again, for as long as he lived.

None of which prepared him for what he found when he finally got home and was able to open the package. San had sent him a terse, impersonal e-mail, saying he had something for him. He had arranged a time to pick it up, never once thinking to ask him what it was. The brown paper package had betrayed nothing of its contents. How could he have known?

With all his strength, he threw the half-opened package against the wall, turning his back on it before it was even halfway across the room. Sobs clawed up his throat as he sank to the floor, choking him in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was written for a community challenge and as a matter of artistic design, this fic obviously skips over _a lot_ and probably raises way more questions than it answers. It was necessary, but it means that there's also a remix, a LTC #2.5 as it were, that expands on what was skipped.


End file.
